The day Captain Jack Sparrow discovered snow
by darkdancer
Summary: When escaping from Norrington Jack sails into the Bermuda triangle. Silliness ensues
1. Setting the scene

It took two weeks, but the HMS Interceptor finally caught up to the notorious Black Pearl off an island in the Bahamas. However, just as it seemed they would finally capture the elusive pirates Captain Jack Sparrow did what he was famous for. Something absolutely, positively insane. He sailed the ship straight into the Bermuda triangle.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Captain! We can't risk the triangle! All sortsa strange goings on in there." Mr Gibbs told Jack Sparrow worriedly.

Jack Sparrow fixed him with a devil may care grin tm, "Why Mr. Gibbs, after cursed pirates what can a little stretch of ocean surprise us with?" Not waiting for an answer he returned to his steering. 

"Captain!" Anamarie's voice came urgently, "They're still following us."

Jack grinned approvingly, "Well, well you surprise me Commodore."

****

"Commodore" Captain Gillett said urgently, "You're surely not going to follow Sparrow into the Bermuda Triangle!" Surely no one other than Sparrow himself could be that crazy.

Hands behind his back, Norrington didn't turn, "Naturally I am, I see no reason to allow a little stretch of ocean keep me from capturing Captain Sparrow."

"But Commodore, the Bermuda triangle? No one knows what power that place holds."

"Superstitious nonsense." Norrington said stiffly, eyes fixed on the shape of the Black Pearl.

"That's what I thought when Miss Swann told me about the cursed pirates." Gillett muttered to himself, but knew better than to mention her aloud. Having grown tired of her Blacksmith lover the young woman had actually signed on a pirate crew and was making a name for herself as one of the most fearsome pirates on the Caribbean. Her turning to pirating was the reason Norrington had become so hellbent on pursing any and all pirates. Including ones no other British commander would chase, such as Jack Sparrow, who was considered to crazy to go up against. But not Norrington. He ruthlessly hunted down any pirate who entered his waters. 

Oddly the blacksmith himself had not been upset by his love's disappearance but had simply gone back to his forge and continued to put out unmatchable swords. As well as more mundane items. Popular belief was that he had helped her find the pirates and still kept in touch with her.

****

Aboard the Black Pearl shivering pirates were loading themselves with as many layers as they could get their hands on. Oblivious to the cold Captain Jack Sparrow had a maniacal grin on his face. Putting his hand out, palm up, he collected a bit of the white, downy stuff that was falling from the sky, "Well that's interesting."


	2. why pirates and snowball fights don't mi...

Looking at the snow quickly accumulating on the deck of his beloved Black Pearl Captain Jack Sparrow thought back to something in a story he'd once been told. About an amusing use for snow. So, being Jack, he decided to try it. 

Stooping low he collected a handful of snow and crushed it, forming a ball shape. Hmm. Now who to try his experiment on? Ah! There was Gibbs, all fretting about entering the Bermuda Triangle, time to make him lighten up a little. Taking careful aim he lobbed it at the unsuspecting man. It hit with a satisfying splat on his shoulder and Jack grinned evilly. Quickly he lobbed two more, one at Mr. Cotton, the other at his parrot. By now his crew was becoming wise and endeavored to hide themselves wherever possible. Jack's grin widened, my, what a marvelous new toy. 

Using his hat to scoop up snow he swaggered over to a barrel marked 'pickles', opened it up, and dumped it on the midget hiding within. Sauntering away from the fluent cursing he found himself facing Anamarie, snowball in hand, while he himself was — unarmed. Smiling his most charming smile he appealed to her. "Now Ana, you don't really want to throw that at ole Jack do ya?"

She smiled and wordlessly, threw it, striking him squarely in the face. Blinking at the stinging cold Jack merely smiled mischievously and tackled her to the snowy deck. The other crewmembers, emboldened by her action leapt onto the fray, resulting in a large pile up on the deck of the Black Pearl as the situation descended into a full out snowball fight. One enterprising fellow climbed the main mast and dropped snowballs on people below. 

  


****

"Commodore! We're pulling alongside the pirates sir. They appear not to have noticed us."

Commodore Norrington nodded his acknowledgment. "Prepare the canonmph" He was cut off as a snowball unexpectedly hit him square in the mouth. "Where did that come from?" He demanded

"From the Pearl sir." Captain Gillette explained, ducking another snowball, "I suppose they must have noticed us after all."

"Commodore!" A lieutenant called, "The Pearl is readying her cannons!"


End file.
